A New Beginning
by Laurie is me
Summary: AU- Buffy and Xander move to Sunnydale
1. A new start

Author's Note: In the movie I noticed that Pike was similar in some ways to Xander. (Killing his best friend, joking around, never really 'cool', a whole bunch of other stuff I really don't want to get into right now) So I got an idea. At this point my ears started to smoke and I called the fire department immediately. After that I decided to write a story where Pike wasn't with Buffy in LA, Xander was. And for reasons that don't need to be explored at this juncture, at least not at this particular time, followed her to Sunnydale. I guess this would be AU fic. (Did I get it right? do I get a gold star?) I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I do writing it. Oh, and please review, good or bad. (No flames please....)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What's up Jesse?"  
  
"Didga hear? Two new students, from LA." Jesse jumped over the crowd finally finding his friend.   
  
Nothing happened in this small town, nothing but the cheerleader bake sale. She was so focused on the conversation in hand that she forgot about the railing and bumped right into it.   
  
Jesse though, who was fully aware of his friends geeky clumsiness caught her before she hit the ground. She shook it off like a hundred times before and chose not to even acknowledge it even happened, instead she continued with their conversation.  
  
"So do you know if these people are Cordelia Club type or are they more likely to be future members of the WHCC?"  
  
"Really Will you are way too proud of being a member."  
  
"Hey! I am the president. I can be a proud president."  
  
"Well they haven't actually arrived yet, so I don't know what they are like yet. But we are optimists. Come young padawan, homeroom awaits. We have Vecchio so I'll throw spit balls at him while he sleeps and you can copy down the notes for the next five classes."  
  
****************  
  
"Here we are." Joyce Summers pulled up to the new high school. The campus was bright and sunny, and the students seemed enthusiastic, which was very different than the occupants of the car.  
  
"Now I know this school will be different. You will make friends in no time. And hey, you could even join teams again. Like the cheerleading squad, or swim team, or heck even yearbook."  
  
"Yearbook?" The two teens questioned.  
  
"Whatever. Just... stay out of trouble, Ok?"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Summers."  
  
The two teens exited the car, hoping they wouldn't get a seventh pep talk this morning.   
  
"It actually looks half way normal."  
  
"I thought we learned that looks like isn't what it actually is?"  
  
"We did, I just want to be an optimist." She turned to her friend who already had his eyes on her.  
  
"Ready Buff?"  
  
"Right behind ya Xand."  
  
**********************  
  
"Both your transcripts seem... well..."  
  
"Colorful?"   
  
"Burning down the school gym is not colorful."   
  
"Yeah but we had to make sure there was no more Vamp-" Buffy hit her friend.  
  
"Asbestos. There was a lot of asbestos in that gym."  
  
"Asbestos or not, if either of you two burn anything in this school... well how about we think of it this way, this is a new school, a new start. Which means new attitudes, and hopefully new folders with new awards like honor roll in them. Are we clear?"  
  
"Crystal Sir." They practically ran for the door, this wasn't exactly turning out to be the best day of either of their lives.  
  
"Well that was peachy with a side of keen. What's up next, rectal surgery?"  
  
"Oh and thanks for almost getting us both committed to the psycho ward."  
  
Xander gave Buffy a hug, "I really am sorry about that Buff."   
  
She nodded in acceptance.   
  
"So what's the schedule?"  
  
"Umm History. And on the paper its right there I just can't figure out where we are." She then looked closer and sheepishly turned it around. Xander looked up from the map and walked up to a red head.   
  
"Excuse me, could you help us we are trying to find the history classroom."  
  
She looked up at him for a moment as if she were a squirrel about to be run over.  
  
"You're one of the new kids."  
  
"Hence the not knowing where I'm going."  
  
"Sure, it's down that hall and the fourth door on the right."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm glad I could have- Help! Glad I could help you."  
  
He gave her one of his Xander patented half smiles and walked away with Buffy.  
  
"Xander I'm so glad I can have you!" Buffy couldn't contain her laughter. "God you've been here for five minutes and already you're a heartbreaker. What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Hey! Can I help it if I'm irresistible? She seemed nice. I liked her."  
  
"Yeah, I have to admit she seemed halfway decent, and I loved her shoes! I say we try to find her at lunch."  
  
"Cool. Here we are. Oh look 'Black plague' is written on the black board. Yup, better and better."  
  
*******************  
  
The bell rang and before Buffy could thank the girl for sharing the book Xander spoke up.  
  
"Buffy, I'm getting a soda, you want?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He then bolted out of the classroom, clearly not wanting to stay for another rousing speech of fleas feeding off the blood of their host.  
  
"Hi Buffy, I'm Cordelia."  
  
"Hey, thanks for letting me borrow your book."  
  
"Well you can get one of your very own at the library."  
  
"And that would be which way?"  
  
"Come on, let me show you. So studly, you're boyfriend-"  
  
"Xander is not my boyfriend. We're strictly friends."  
  
"So how did you two get to move to the same place?"  
  
"My mom unofficially became his guardian. His parents had to move to the Swiss Alps so the IRS couldn't find them..."  
  
"Wow, you're lives seem so exciting. You know nothing really happens in a one star bucks town like this. You guys are pretty much the big news around here. Its good that neither of you are losers, or all that gossip would have been wasted. You might want to come to the Bronze tonight, be seen with my crew and me. Your coolness points would go through the roof."  
  
"Sure, I'll try."  
  
"And bring you're friend. You two are going to love it here. Here we are, the library."  
  
Cordelia walked away, finally. "Gosh she's as deep as a kiddy swimming pool."  
  
The library was quiet, as most libraries are, but this one was so quiet it was creepy.   
  
"Hello? Is anybody here?" She looked behind the desk, and almost out of some kind of reflex looked to see if there was a dead body on the floor.   
  
When she backed up from the counter she hit something solid, which was the last thing she expected.   
  
"I guess anybody's here."  
  
"Miss Summers?"  
  
"I guess we are the only new kids."  
  
"I am Mr. Giles, I think I have what you're looking for."  
  
"Cool, so like you know all my classes ahead of time Thats very-"  
  
Wham! A very old very dusty book with the word Vampyre written on it was put on the counter top.  
  
"Very not what I'm looking for."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."   
  
"My mistake. So what did you-"  
  
Buffy was gone and the library door was swinging shut.  
  
***********************  
  
"Hey, umm... Red!"  
  
Willow looked up from her brown-bagged lunch to see a very cute new kid standing in front of her.   
  
"Hey. Didga want me to move?"  
  
"No, that is unless you want to. I just heard from someone to come see you. You see I'm having a problem with math."  
  
"Oh, I could totally help you! What part are you having trouble with?"  
  
"The math. So when would be good for you, could you fit me in today?"  
  
"Around 6. You know, after sundown."  
  
"No!!" Willow was caught off guard by this. Something totally had this guy wigged.  
  
"I do my best work in the sun. And after the sun goes down, I like to stay at home. I suggest you try it, it's really refreshing."  
  
"Ooookkkkk..... Sure, well how about tomorrow, you know, in the day. I could help you in 5th period if you have that free."  
  
"Oh, good. Thanks. So you're name, it would have to be..."  
  
"Willow. And yours?"  
  
"Xander. I just moved here from-"  
  
"LA. Yeah, not much goes on around here. You and your girlfriend are the big news around here. Actually I was wondering if you would become a part of the Cordelia crowd. I mean if you are too cool to actually talk to me outside of math related stuff I'll understand."  
  
"First, Buffy and I are friends, we are so not together. Second who is Cordelia, and third I think I would be the last person in the universe to be considered 'too cool'."  
  
"You haven't met Cordelia? Well she's-"  
  
"About as deep as a road runner cartoon." Buffy came and joined the two, feeling a lot less wigged.  
  
"Hey, I learned a lot from those cartoons. Like never by rockets from ACME. Willow this is Buffy, Buffy this is Willow. Willow is going to try and help me with my math problem."  
  
"And the key word in that sentence is try. Can we talk for a sec?"   
  
Willow started to get up but Xander cut her off.   
  
"You still don't have to go, we'll be back."  
  
Buffy lead Xander over to where she was sure no one could hear what they were talking about.  
  
"I went to the library."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The library, you know, where the books live. Anyway, this creepy English dude... He tried to give me a book on Vampires."  
  
"Are you sure it was that? I mean, what about Umpires, could it have been a book about Umpires? Maybe he is a baseball fan."  
  
"I don't think so. Creepy old English dudes in musty old places adds up to one thing."  
  
"He's a watcher."  
  
"I don't know for sure, I mean I didn't ask for him to recite that speech that they love to go off on."  
  
"Chosen one... strength and skill... blah blah. Why don't you hang here for a while, I want to go talk to this guy myself."  
  
"Xander, its not safe."  
  
"What's he gonna do, watch me to death? Don't worry, I'm always careful."  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
"Hey England, A word." Xander didn't waist any time. He was going to get these guys to leave Buffy alone.  
  
"Excuse me but my name is Mr. Giles. Is there anything you need help with?" Giles came out of the stacks and poured himself a cup of tea.   
  
"Buffy, leave her alone. Get you and your friends another girl to watch."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. I actually happen to be dumb, I know when people are pretending."  
  
"You are informed of her... abilities? But you're just a civilian, a boy at that. I can't believe-"  
  
"Hey! How many Vamps have you staked? I've staked at least a dozen so before you start calling me a civilian or a boy why don't you check yourself first?"  
  
"I will admit I haven't actually killed any vampires. But I am her new watcher. And she has a sacred birthright. There really isn't much to it really."  
  
"Well I say there is. Choose another chosen one, Buffy's retired."  
  
"She can't just retire, it doesn't work that way. And another slayer can't be called until the first slayer dies."  
  
"See, there in lies the problem. Slayers die, most before their 18th birthday. Buffy has a goal of being old enough to embarrass her kids when she has them, so this slayer thing isn't really a part of the master plan. You're a bunch of stuffy repressed geezers, why don't you guys take 'em on? Its really simple, a splinter and they're dust."  
  
"The slayer slays, a watcher-"  
  
"Watches the slayer die. You know you're the ones who start the conflicts, well maybe one day  
  
You'll actually have to fight for what you believe is right instead of asking a scared 14-year-old girl to do your dirty work. Buffy and I have enough blood on our hands, its time you get yours a little dirty."  
  
"And whose blood is it you have on your hands?"  
  
"Merricks."  
  
Xander turned and left the library with out another word from the watcher. As he saw the doors swing shut for the second time that day he whispered under his breath, "Damn."   
  
He needed the slayer. If the council found out about her 'retiring' and involving a civilian.... It would be better for her if she just cooperated. She was the first slayer in a long time to be reluctant about being the slayer.  
  
It was mostly because her parents. They had no knowledge of the slayer so therefore they had no respect for the honor their daughter had received. For that reason they couldn't have taken her away from them to be trained. If he could just make her see... She was chosen for a reason.   
  
********************** 


	2. Going clubin'

"So Willow, do you have a group of friends you hang with?"  
  
"Not really, I mean I talk with different unpopular people, but mostly I hang with Jesse. We've been friends for the longest time. He is probably in the principal's office now."  
  
"Why would he be in the principal's office?"  
  
"Because of the spit balls."  
  
"Wow, I never figured you for the criminal element of Sunnydale High. It suits you."  
  
"Yeah, I'm a bad seed."   
  
She and Buffy laughed at that. Willow was happy; she might just have a friend who is a girl. No more talks of peeking at the girl's locker room, there might just be talk of boys.   
  
"Willow, glad you've seen the softer side of SEARS. Hey Buffy, you really don't need to hang with her. Your geekdar maybe off just a little."  
  
Willow's earlier thoughts were now thwarted, Cordelia wanted another sheep.  
  
"Hey, Cordelia right?" Xander came running up to the group of girls.   
  
"Well I don't see anything wrong with what Willow is wearing, but I'm kinda surprised at what you're wearing. Do you have your own clothing line of hooker wear, or does it come naturally?"  
  
"Look Buffy, if you want to hang with any of the right people you'll keep him on a leash."  
  
"Yeah, he's not house trained," Buffy got up and put her arm around him, "And that's the way I like him."  
  
Cordelia just rolled her eyes and left, not wasting another second on these looser wannabes.  
  
"Hey, thanks for the save there." Willow sighed in relief. When Cordelia usually threw an insult at her she would just lower her head and walk away. It was nice to be able to stand her ground for once.... even though she didn't do any thing.  
  
"No prob. Buff, that problem with your books got fixed."  
  
"Thanks Xand. So, where are the books?"  
  
"Books?"  
  
"The regular text books. You didn't get them?"  
  
"Geeze Buff, first you tell me you don't want the books from the library, now you do. I'm a simple guy, I don't take complicated orders well."  
  
"I could get them." Willow interjected.  
  
"Thanks, that's really nice of you."  
  
Xander opened his bag and took out two Twinkies. "Here, compensation for going to the musty place, with all the books."  
  
"Xander, I think that would be a bribe."  
  
"Oh, ok. Here's your bribe." Xander placed the snack cakes in Willows hands.  
  
"Thanks. But you know the library isn't that bad, I guess you have to get used to-"  
  
"WILLOW!!" Jessie jumped over the sea of people trying once again to get to his friend.  
  
"Jessie, over here."  
  
"You'll never guess what I heard! I was waiting out side Flutie's Office for my punishment when I heard him talking to the Gym teacher. Apparently there was this dead guy stuck in a locker. Best part is it was one of the popular girl's, the locker I mean, not the dead body."  
  
He looked over to the pair he did not know and back to Willow.   
  
"These people bothering you?"  
  
"No! Jessie this is Buffy and Xander, the new kids."  
  
"Dead body? Were there any marks?" Buffy seemed to be in a daze as she asked this really odd question.  
  
"Uhhhh no. I didn't ask. But if that's your thing I could get some marks of my own-"  
  
"You have to forgive Buffy, she suffers from 'Inappropriate question syndrome' She probably forgot to take her medication today. Hey, here's an idea, lets go find it." Xander and Buffy left a very confused Willow and Jessie.  
  
*************************  
  
"You know I always wanted to go into the girls locker room." Xander and Buffy looked to see if anyone was watching and once the coast was clear Buffy broke the lock.  
  
"Of course," he continued, "I never really wanted to go to see a dead body. And by the way, thanks for jinxing us."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"You did. You said this school looks halfway normal. You, mylady, jinxed us. I feel a spanking is the only way to punish you."  
  
She glared at him for a moment then went on searching for the body.   
  
"Ooo body."  
  
"I'm going to forget you just said 'Ooo' body. I know you meant 'Ewww' body."  
  
"Sorry. Now, Mr. Man Sir. Let's see what killed you."  
  
She lifted up the blanket off the dead body.  
  
"Yatzee." Xander pointed to the right side of his neck.   
  
"Damn."  
  
***************************  
  
"Ok, what's the sitch?" The two teens walked into the library and sat down on the table.   
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"You heard about the dead guy, right? The dead guy in the locker?"  
  
"Two little little holes in his neck, and his blood's been drained." Xander picked up the school newspaper and flipped through.  
  
"Will he... Will he turn into a vampire?"  
  
"Uhhh Buff?"  
  
"No, he's just dead. They have to suck your blood, then you have to suck their blood, it's this whole big sucking thing. Mostly-"  
  
"Buffy!" Xander finally yelled.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I think we defiantly picked the wrong school."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"School's paper has an obituary column. I told you we should have gone to that Catholic school."  
  
"Xand, its an all girls school."  
  
"See! Win win."  
  
"Would you two quit? There is a looming evil here in Sunnydale. There is one way to help stop the deaths."  
  
"By killing Buffy?!"  
  
"Xander, I'm not going to die. And even though I'm not going to die I'm not going to go out of retirement."  
  
"I know you aren't going to die. Remember, I'm careful guy. I just... I don't want you to be put in the situation where you could die."  
  
"Need I remind you two that if there is no slayer that obituary column in the school news paper will triple? You may not want to die, and I can safely say most the council does not want you to die, but you are the slayer. You have a destiny."  
  
"I... I don't care. I won't care. Just.... Just leave me alone." Buffy walked out of the library soon followed by Xander who was followed by Giles.   
  
Oz stepped out from the stacks with a book in hand.  
  
"Huh.... That.... That actually explains a lot."   
  
"What exactly does it explain?" Larry looked over to Oz.  
  
"Well.... Oh, never mind."  
  
************************  
  
Xander put the last of his comic books in the drawer. Buffy came in and ungracefully flopped down on his bed.  
  
She sighed and waited for him to take pity on her and her boredom.  
  
"You unpacked yet?"  
  
"Yeah. So, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I know that tone. You already have my evening planed. Wanna fill me in?"   
  
"I was thinking we could go to that club in town. The Bronze."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"God Dawn, do you knock?"  
  
"Xander said I could come in."  
  
"Not when I'm here, get out!"  
  
Xander stood between the sister's glare. "Dawnie, we couldn't bring you to the club, you're not old enough. Why don't we do something after school, just you and me?"   
  
"Ok." Dawn stuck her tongue out at Buffy and ran away quickly.   
  
"I am so going to-"  
  
"Buff, she is just a kid. Just let her be. Besides, do you even have what you're going to wear yet?"  
  
Buffy got up off his bed, "What am I going to wear?" She ran past him to her own bedroom.  
  
"Summers women really know how to make an exit."  
  
Xander put an over shirt on and looked in the mirror. He went over to Buffy's closed door and knocked lightly.  
  
"Buff, I'm ready!! Why don't I just go down and wait for you there?"  
  
"Ok." She said through the closed door.   
  
Xander walked down the stairs and was just about to go out the door when he heard Joyce calling for him. He went to the living room and watched as Dawn got up from her seat next to her mother and went upstairs.   
  
"I heard you were going to a club tonight." At times Dawn drove him crazy.  
  
"Yeah. Called the Bronze."  
  
"I trust you will be home at a reasonable hour? You will behave, you will keep an eye on Buffy the entire time, and above all else you will not get into any trouble?"  
  
"Mrs. Summers you know I wont let anything happen to Buffy."  
  
"Xander, I know you aren't a bad kid. You had to take care of your father, and fell in with the wrong crowd. It happens. But I know we all can make this work. Me, you, Buffy, and Dawn."  
  
"I'd like that Mrs. Summers."   
  
"Alright, you can go, just be back before curfew."  
  
"Thanks Buffy's mom." Xander walked out of the house glad it would soon be Buffy's turn to get a lecture.  
  
****************************************  
  
Buffy walked down the same street Xander had thirty minutes earlier. She turned suddenly and made her way down an alley. The man she knew was following her made his way down the same alley only to be kicked down to the ground by the blonde.   
  
"Do you follow all the girls, or do I have a special stalker?"  
  
"I know what you're thinking, I don't bite."  
  
"And yet that was not what I was thinking. I want you and your other watcher friends to leave me alone. Just fight these things yourself."  
  
"I can't, I'm afraid. The harvest is coming." He took out a box and tossed it over to Buffy. She took it for a moment then threw it back to him.   
  
"Sorry, I don't take gifts from stalkers, it only encourages." She then turned and made her way to the club. 


	3. Getting a ride and making mom mad

Buffy looked around the crowded club looking for a patch of dark hair and weird shirt. She spent five minutes looking before she saw Willow, who she had met at school earlier that day. She joined her, knowing Xander would have to come to the bar sometime soon to eat anyway.   
  
"Hey Willow," she beamed excitedly; the nerves the stalker had raised slowly drifted away.  
  
"Buffy? Hey, you found The Bronze."  
  
"Yeah, I heard it was the one cool place in town. So, are you meeting your boyfriend here?"  
  
Willow began to laugh hysterically. She soon saw Buffy's questioning look and tried to contain her laughter.  
  
"It's just that... well, guys like to go out with girls with similar interests... who can speak."  
  
"Willow, you are so un-mute."  
  
"Yeah, that is until I get close to a boy I like. Then I make a few vowel sounds and run away."  
  
"So you're a bit rusty. Isn't there a guy your interested in?"  
  
"Well, yeah... but he would never go out with a nerd like me...."  
  
"Willow, you are such a Betty. Any guy, who doesn't notice that, doesn't deserve you. Come on, we're bonding. You have to tell me this hunk's name."  
  
Willow blushed a bit and shook her head. She looked up to see Buffy's stern face and finally gave in.   
  
"Alexander Harris." Buffy knew this girl had thought her friend was a hottie, she just never new the extent. Until now; which made her stomach fall to the ground.   
  
"Look, there he is." Buffy looked at Willow's big, wide, fawn-like eyes then upstairs to her friend who was watching the band.   
  
"Willow, I... I don't think... you should keep your options open. Xander just came from a really bad break up. I wouldn't want to see you become the rebound. Look, I am sure you can have any guy in this club. In fact, I bet you my new shoes you can get any guy to fall all over himself for you."  
  
Willow just shrugged and went off to prove Buffy wrong. Buffy's eyes turned back upstairs to her friend who still hadn't seen her. She took her drink and went up the stairs to be greeted by his smiling face.   
  
"Did you get a lecture, too?"  
  
"Glad I'm not the only one. Having any fun?"  
  
"Now I am. Actually, that's not true. I watched as that mean girl Cordelia was dancing and slipped on something. She fell right on her ass."  
  
"Sorry I missed it. I got a visit from someone tonight."  
  
"Someone with an overbite?"  
  
"No, just someone who thought stalking girls is a real turn on. He must have been from the council. He said he didn't want to fight. Weird thing was, he said the Harvest was coming. Do you know of any harvests?"  
  
"Only the ones they do for the pumpkins and stuff. I bet Stuffy back at the library would know what it is."  
  
"Good, the stalker he hired can tell him all about it. This was all over Xander! I thought I was out."  
  
"I know. You know if I had anything to do with it- Is that Willow with that... guy?"  
  
Buffy looked down to see Willow smiling at a man who happened to be caressing her face.   
  
"Oh, he's not a-"  
  
"Willow's new guy is a vampire. We have to get to her." They ran down the stairs in the direction Willow was going, but found no sign of her.  
  
"Where do you think an undead would take her," Xander asked a pacing Buffy.   
  
"The cemetery."  
  
"Home sweet home. Come on, we have to hurry."   
  
They ran out of the club, but were stopped when they ran into two people.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What's the hurry? Oh. Hey, if it's Vampires, we could lend a hand."  
  
"Buffy, did we not discuss how telling everyone the secret cheapens it for me?"  
  
"We really couldn't put you in danger, it just wouldn't be right." Buffy said.  
  
"I got a van." Oz held up his keys, Buffy and Xander exchanged glances.  
  
*********  
  
"This is some kind of short cut?"  
  
"Yeah, plus it's kinda cool, just us alone in the dark...." The man walked up to a mausoleum, "Have you ever been in one of these?"  
  
"No, I don't plan to either." She started to walk away but was pushed inside by strong overpowering arms.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sit," the man demanded.   
  
"She looks tasty." A female voice came from the doorway. She stepped down to reveal her catholic schoolgirl's outfit.  
  
"She's mine, didn't you bring something of your own?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
A very tall figure stumbled down the steps next to Willow.   
  
"That was some hickey you gave me.... I think I'm a little dizzy."  
  
"Jessie!" Willow started to comfort her friend.  
  
"You undeadlies are all the same. You think one teenager here, one there and no one will notice," Buffy starts as she walks calmly down the steps.  
  
"Do we get to go now," Larry asked no one in particular.  
  
"Wait for it," Xander smiled as he watched Buffy just about to lay the smack down.   
  
"You do know the clothes are a dead give-away. The watchers all talk about honing senses blah blah blah. All a person really needs to do is have a good sense of fashion. I mean, please. That outfit.... It would have to be carbon-dated. And trust me, no one believes you could ever be a catholic school girl."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"So someone in this town didn't get the memo, that's comforting." The male vampire tried to attack her from behind but was quickly staked. The female then became enraged and went for the girl.   
  
"Alright, all non-superpowered beings back in the van." Xander yelled.   
  
"Don't go far," the female yelled to the retreating teens.   
  
They all ran out leaving Buffy alone with the female vampire.  
  
"Where's the van," Willow asked as she and Larry helped a not-too-coherent Jessie walk.  
  
"It's just a little farther," Oz yelled back to them. He was stopped in his tracks by something with rather large teeth.  
  
The vampire was quickly knocked off his feet and wrestling on the ground with Xander.   
  
"Get the others to the van," he yelled as he kicked the vampire in the side. Willow, Larry, and Jessie made their way to the vehicle while Oz stood above Xander and the fighting vampire.  
  
"You need any help?"  
  
"No, I'm good." Xander pushed the vampire off of him and staked him easily in the chest.   
  
"We better get moving." He dusted himself off.  
  
"What about Buffy?"   
  
"You guys go. Buffy can take care of herself. I'll be back-up guy."  
  
"Cool. See you at school."  
  
Xander smiled and laughed a little under his breath, "Everything's back to normal, all right."  
  
Xander thought for a moment then stopped Oz.   
  
"I've got an idea."   
  
"Should I be afraid?"  
  
**********  
  
A very loud pounding woke the Englishman. He put a robe over himself and went downstairs to stop whoever it was. He looked through the peephole and was so surprised by what he saw; he fully woke in a second and opened the door.   
  
"Hey English, top of the morning to ya," Xander said as Buffy made her way into the apartment followed by the rest of the teenagers.  
  
"Actually, it's the middle of the night. What are all of you doing here?"  
  
"Willow and Jessie got attacked. Look, we are willing to put aside our differences. We need to look something up."  
  
"I thought you had retired."  
  
"She did," Xander interrupted. "But now I've got an idea. It came to me when we were leaving the cemetery. Oz said he'd see us at school the next day. It reminded me of you and your jobs. You get paid to be a watcher.... Then it hit me, if you get paid to watch Buffy kick some ass why can't Buffy get paid to kick some ass? Here is the deal; the check the school pays you goes into an account. Buffy's account. She goes to school, college... anything she wants to do besides slaying. With your support. You do that and you have yourself a slayer."  
  
"You thought of all this by yourself?"  
  
"Naw, just the Buffy gets paid part. Buffy thought of the rest."  
  
The watcher contemplated the deal the teenagers had thought up for a few minutes. He finally came to a conclusion.  
  
"Alright. Now, why are the rest of you here?"  
  
"Jessie is hurt bad. We can't take him to a hospital-"  
  
"We had some bad events happen in Hemery."  
  
Giles nodded in agreement, "I'll look after him. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Can you look up a Vamp party for us? They call it the harvest, I think they may be planning something soon."  
  
The teens left the Englishman and the injured boy and went back to the van.   
  
Buffy's eyes widened as soon as Oz turned the engine.  
  
"Mom is gonna kill us." 


	4. Mom's got us, and strange men

"Study group?" Mrs. Summers gave the five teens a questioning look.  
  
"Willow was nice enough to invite us; they were helping us catch up." Buffy tried her best to not look overly nervous.  
  
"There is something about Dante Mrs. Summers, just makes the time pass by really quick." Larry gave an innocent smile, so followed the rest of the teens.  
  
"Study group at a club?" She questioned. This adult was no mere beginner, she was good, really good, but these teens were ready for her.  
  
"No, we met at the club, that's where we decided to go to Willow's house." Xander explained.  
  
"My mom doesn't like clocks because the hands seem domineering... So it was kinda easy to loose time there..." Willow was only half joking here, after all they did have digital clocks around the house.  
  
"What about you two, have you told your parents where you are, they must be worried sick." Joyce was defiantly trying to trap the teens in their lie, but she was trump-ed by the classic line.  
  
"Our parents know the Rosenbergs, they trust us." Larry smiled, he knew they had won.  
  
"You three better get home right away. As for you two, don't go to bed just yet, we have some talking to do." They had won the battle, but she was still going to make them pay through the nose, even if she couldn't punish them.  
  
Buffy tossed and turned, the nightmare taking her over. She finally woke with a start and looked to see exactly where she was. Her room that was half assembled and boxes still covered half of her floor, exactly the same way she had left it before.  
  
"Buffy!! Get up; you're going to be late!" Joyce yelled down the hallway to her eldest daughter's room.  
  
"Great... Another day at Weirdo High." Buffy pulled back the sheets and began to get ready.  
  
********************  
  
As she made her way down the stairs she could hear her sister laughing, most likely at something ridiculous Xander was doing. She entered the kitchen to the site of Xander and Dawn making juice while Joyce tried to control the craziness and spilling of juice.  
  
"Ok Dawninator gotta go, see you after school." Xander grabbed his bag and went to Buffy's side; of course he missed the look Dawn had given him which could only be explained as adoring.  
  
"Be careful you two! Look both ways before you cross the street!!" Joyce yelled after the two fleeing teenagers. As soon as they were clear of the house Buffy began to speak.  
  
"I save the world from the undeadies every night, and she thinks I can't remember how to cross a street."  
  
"That's a valid point. Here's another, at least she cares enough to hope you don't get hurt. My parents could barely remember my name."  
  
"I know you're right, but does that mean I can't complain?"  
  
"Oh, no. Go right on ahead." Xander gestured. Buffy gave a gracious nod and continued on her 'mom needs to stop treating me like a baby' monologue. By the time they were almost at school Xander decided to open his mouth once, even though he knew it meant he would probably get hit for it.  
  
"Buff, don't tell me that inside there isn't just one part of you that loves that your mother worries. You would be going crazy right now if she didn't say anything and you know it." Xander was then slapped on the arm, but he felt it was worth it.  
  
"I hope Jesse's ok." Buffy changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah, what is it with our friends getting bit by vampires? I have to say, it's getting a little redundant."  
  
"Xander, we only knew him one day."  
  
"Ok, so why do you think he was killed. I mean this is Sunnydale. Like anything bad could happen here."  
  
They didn't know at the time, but just below them there was the master, awaiting the day of the harvest.  
  
******  
  
"So England, how's the patient?" Xander and Buffy bust through the doors of the library before first period.  
  
"Not good. I have been making sure his blood clotted, but he seems to have lost a lot of blood."  
  
"Did you guys find anything out about the harvest?" Oz, Larry, and Willow came through the library doors and sat down next to the other two teens.  
  
"Actually, guys, I appreciate that you want to help-"  
  
"You thought the chosen speech was bad, you guys are up for a doosie."  
  
"Xander, I just don't want to see them get hurt."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Willow asked Buffy, very confused with what was going on in front of her face.  
  
"The fact is the slayer has always worked alone. To risk civilian lives... "  
  
"That's all fine and good but this is the way I see it; there's bad strange things going on in the world, we want to help stop them. More people on the good side = a plus on the good side." Oz said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"Exactly." Xander agreed. He had this conversation with a slayer and her watcher; he knew exactly how they felt.  
  
"Xander, you're not helping."  
  
Willow raised her hand sheepishly and began to speak, "I don't want to die, and I really don't want to get pummeled by any vampires, but Jesse is my best friend, and I want to help in any way I can."  
  
"Yeah, totally what they said." Larry said as if he were a cheerleader.  
  
"Face it you two, you're outnumbered."  
  
"Why are you taking their side?" Buffy asked very upset with the side Xander had chosen.  
  
"Because I was them. Would you rather have them help in the safer stuff, or the way I came crashing in?"  
  
Buffy looked at the hopeful slayeretts as they waited for her to speak.  
  
"Get this strait you guys, me slayer, you 'run away from tanless people' guys. Got it?"  
  
The three nodded, knowing that this would be the start of the biggest change in their lives.  
  
"Alright, welcome to the good fight. Since tweed pants over there couldn't find anything out about the harvest we get into research mode, which means a lot of reading of old smelly books. Enjoy." Xander said as he handed out three large volumes to the newbies.  
  
"Alright Buffy, since you have decided to stick on as the slayer, we have training to do. We'll see how coordinated you are." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Hey Xander, could you go do that thing for me?" Buffy asked as she grabbed some weapons from Giles.  
  
"And miss first period? Of course I will. I'll drop by G-man's place and check on Jesse on my way back."  
  
Giles gave his slayer a curious look, "What 'thing' did you ask him to do?"  
  
Buffy shrugged, "Nothing."  
  
***********  
  
Xander climbed through the window in Buffy's room. He looked to see if the door was open and then pulled out one of Buffy's trunks. He took out the top half and shoved the steak that still had Merick's blood on it up his sleeve. Before he could grab the other things he needed he heard Joyce coming up the stairs.  
  
"That crazy woman." She said under her breath. Joyce walked into her daughter's room and looked out the open window. She shook her head and shut it, then went over to the closet. She opened the doors, satisfied when she saw nothing out of the ordinary she went to the phone by her daughter's bed.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Kenneth, I checked my daughter's room and I don't see a mysterious man anywhere.... No, I'm sure... Thanks for your concern.... Bye."  
  
Once Joyce left the room Xander let out the breath he held, and got out from under the bed. He didn't have time to get what he needed; he would have to come back again, preferably when Mrs. Kenneth was gone. 


End file.
